unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Toad
Toad is some random guy who lives in Mushroom Kingdom. It's filled with Toads, because the dude's a mushroom! Many say "toad" is a species of mushroom people, but others say they are actually clones of the original toad. The toads are the main creatures that roam Mushroom Kingdom. They are also a delicacy to non-toads. He is considered fat but this is because of his big mushroom head. History According to the Chuck Norris bible, Toad was actually created when Chuck Norris spit on a mushroom in the year 0. This created one of the most epic beings that has ever existed. Chuck Norris decided the mushroom was not worthy of this, so he made it a pathetic mushroom. This mushroom was named Toad because it smelled like a dead toad. Toad went to Europe (back then it was called Europe), but the only civilizations there were run by Ancient Geeks. But then, King Fruit came along and made the land his. But he didn't know what to call it. Toad came up, and he named it Mushroom Kingdom. He then cloned this toad so many times, the original became stupider! They somehow even made girl clones, even though the original toad was a boy. , the oldest toad there is (besides original Toad).]] Today, the toads are led under the kind rule of Princess Peach, and the toads are only ever eaten when Mario REALLY wants to eat them. We believe he makes them into some kind of butter or something. Mario secretly eats toads, however, so more clones constantly have to be made. Original Toad The original Toad if he exists, is currently locked up in a cryo-tube, waiting to be released when it's the future. However, Nobody intends on letting him out, so he is going to be trapped in the tube until the world ends. He can be seen in Antarctica, the only place where it doesn't cost money to keep things cold. Bad Luck Everyone seems to hate them, for they are completely annoying. They always seem to wind up in some kind of bad luck. For example, when a Toad survives a bomb attack, a piano falls on them, and when a Toad thinks he's cool, a gang comes out of nowhere and beats him up. If you feel a sudden urge to beat a toad up, go ahead and do it, because he probably had it coming. Toad flesh tastes like delicious mushrooms, and toad soul tastes like taffy (strechable too). Because of this everyone loves to devour them, especially Giygas, who loves to eat souls. Peach makes them do all her dirty work, and likes to cool down by throwing them across the castle grounds. also, when her dead mama comes back to make her tidy her room, she uses a toad as a vacuum, who she makes eat all the garbage. Category:Guys Category:Freaks Category:N00bs Category:Items eaten by Baby Yoshi Category:Food Category:Losers Category:Clones Category:Animals Category:Living Food Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Stuff Category:Mario Category:Species Category:Gross Food Category:UnDangerous Food Category:Complete Losers Category:Idiots Category:Complete Idiots Category:Complete COMPLETE Idiots Category:True Idiots Category:Vacuums